Días Lluviosos
by Once L
Summary: Días como esos, hacían que ambos recordaran "esa" particular historia. .AU. Shonen Ai. HiroxBrooklyn


**† DÍAS LLUVIOSOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack & Roll.

**Reto de la Quincena:** Protección.

**Fandom: **Bey Blade.

**Pairing****:** HiroxBrooklyn

**Género:** Angustia, Romance, ¿Drama?

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** AU, Shonen Ai, posible Occ.

**Resumen: **_'__Días __como esos, hacían que ambos recordaran "ésa" particular historia'._

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**28/07/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Recuerdos Tristes. **

En la calle, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, no siento problema para aquella persona que ahora, completamente empapada, seguía buscando a alguien en particular.

- ¿Dónde... estás, Hiro? –y se detuvo por un poco de aire, respirando agitado pero aún así, mirando a un lado y al otro, en busca del mencionado.

Pero... a pesar de esto, éste no se veía por ningún lado; seguía sin aparecer, y sin mostrar señales de vida.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- ¿Sí, disculpe, el Señor Nonami-san? –a penas y había escuchado que contestaban del otro lado de la línea, cuando ya había hablado con cierta premura en su voz.

- _Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?_ –dijo, sonando tranquilo y completamente calmado.

- Hola, habla Brooklyn, el amigo de Hiro. ¿Sé acuerda de mí? –y sus palabras, una tras otra, habían salido atropelladamente.

_- ¡Ah! __¡Pero si es el pequeño Broo-chan! _–celebró con emoción.- _¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, criatura! ¿En que te puede servirte un viejo como yo? _–indagó.

- Pues... –en realidad no sabía ni por dónde empezar.- Quería saber si Hiro, no se encuentra todavía por allí. Me dijo que le llevaría algunas provisiones, pero de eso... ya hace más de una hora. –su vista, clavándose una vez más en el reloj.

- _¡Oh, __eso__! _–suspiró el hombre.-_Sí, estuvo aquí hace como media hora y como vio que la lluvia cesaba un poco, decidió marcharse enseguida. Dijo... que no quería dejarte solo por mucho tiempo. ¿Pero qué pasa, aún no ha llegado?_ –preguntó con preocupación, notándolo enseguida el otro.

- No, pero... Se-seguro que ya no debe de tardar. –y sonrió para sí mismo, tratando de sonar como siempre.- Disculpe las molestias, de todos modos. –se excusó lo más tranquilo que pudo, pensando ya en el lugar en el que podría estar.

- _N-no hay de qué, muchacho. Si sucede algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?_ –fueron sus últimas palabras, retomando su tono calmado.

- Sí, gracias. –le agradeció, terminando por fin la llamada.

- ¿Media hora? –apuntó, observando una vez más el reloj.- Ya debería... de a ver llegado. –y esta vez, se centró en el sonido que la lluvia hacía afuera.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

De aquello, no habían pasado más de quince minutos. Y por supuesto que había salido a la calle, -con apenas y una chaqueta encima-, en la búsqueda del peli-azul.

Sabía que no era su estilo tardarse mucho, y si pensaba que esto sucedería, entonces le hacía una llamaba por el móvil, comunicándoselo entonces. Pero hoy, nada de eso; ni llamaba, ni le contestaba, y mucho menos sabía en dónde estaba.

- ¡Maldi...ción! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –volvió a decir cansado, dándose cuenta que no sólo estaba completamente empapado sino que también, estaba enojado.

Siendo esto muy extraño en él, pues era poco común verle exaltado, preocupado y molesto –justamente como se encontraba en ese instante-, y que más bien, resultaba ser de las personas tranquilas y calmadas, hasta apacibles, lo cual reflejaba con su serena, pacifica e inmutable sonrisa.

Pero en esta ocasión, sin duda sí que era una gran excepción. No podía estar tranquilo, pues algo dentro de sí le decía que a Hiro le había ocurrido algo. Un percance, que era el causante de su retraso y ya prolongada ausencia.

Así que dio unos cuantos pasos más, continuando con su desesperaba y frenética búsqueda. Y apenas y había avanzado, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora, había pasado completamente por alto.

Era...

_Un día__ frío y lluvioso._

Y las calles...

_Estaban completamente __desérticas._

Incluso pudo, respirar el mismo aire de aquella ocasión.

Así que su mente, le evocó recuerdos.

- _"¡Lárgate!"_

- _"¡Ya no queremos saber nada de ti! ¡Vete para siempre!"_

Logró recordar, encogiéndose en sí mismo por la desagradable molestia que sintió.

"¡No!" –exclamó.- "¡Hiro!" –y ante la clara imagen que apareció se reafirmó así mismo su prioridad, disipando los recuerdos que lo asaltaron.

- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! –se replanteó más que seguro, tomando entonces una de las calles aledañas para continuar.

Pero con cada paso que daba, la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana se le venía a la mente, aferrándose a ella.

- _¿Saldrás... con ésta lluvia?_–le había preguntado al verlo terminar de ponerse el impermeable, así como tener a un costado la bicicleta con algunas bolsas.

- _Sí, iré a llevarle algunos víveres al Señor Nonami-san._ –le dijo, dándole una mirada de reojo al verle en el pasillo.

- _Entonces..._ _ve con cuidado._ –logró decirle antes de que abriera la puerta, sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y el otro, siempre le agradecía mentalmente por ese gesto.

- _Sí... No tardo._ –habían sido sus últimas palabras, siendo acompañadas de aquella sonrisa antes de salir por el umbral.

Pero...

_¡P__or supuesto que sí se había tardado! _

¿Más de hora y media ya, y aún... no había vuelto? ¿Y con esa lluvia, peor aún?

Algo sin duda, tenía que haberle pasado; aunque realmente, deseaba que no fuera así. Pero... era la única causa que justificaba su retraso.

Y como si su ansiedad, nerviosismo y preocupación no fueran suficientes, al llegar a un cruce se detuvo, girado su vista y viendo a lo lejos como alguien que venía en bicicleta pedaleaba con mucha dificultad y en zigzag.

No le hizo falta sino más que mirarlo por dos segundos, para reconocerlo y saber que era él.

- ¡Hiro! –le llamó al ver que se estrellaba contra el muro, corriendo para llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás... bien? –sus manos fueron mecánicamente a él, tocándolo como para comprobar si en verdad era el japonés y no una mala visión a causa de la lluvia.

- ¿Broo...klyn? –articuló éste, observándolo confundido por su presencia.

Estaban lejos de casa. _¿En verdad era él?_

- ¡Claro que soy yo! –le dijo con cierta presunción, encubriendo su preocupación.- ¿A quién más esperabas? ¿Al abuelo? –y su sonrisa, volvió a aparecer.

- N-no. –por lo que rió, al menos por algunos segundos.- ¡Auhh! –quejándose adolorido, y manteniendo su mueca de dolor mientras presionaba su costado izquierdo.

- ¿Te lastimé? ¿Dónde te duele? –por lo que se apartó un poco, analizando aquel cuerpo.

A simple vista no veía ni rasgaduras en su ropa y mucho menos sangre. Quizás si se había roto algún hueso.

- Creo que... me rompí una costilla o algo, cuando me caí de la bici hace rato. –le dijo, entrecerrando uno de sus ojo para soportar el punzante dolor.

- ¿Ves por qué te dije que no era bueno salir con éste clima? –le recordó, suspirando resignado.

- Sí, lo siento. No quería... preocuparte. –confesó, observando como estaba completamente empapado al igual que él.

- Lo sé. –y entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo un movimiento para levantarse.- Vamos, te ayudaré a subir. –sostuvo la bici, ayudando al otro al colocar su brazo a su alrededor para que así se pusiera de pie.

- Despacio, Broo... ¡Agh! –volvió a quejarse, permaneciendo inmóvil y de pie en la bicicleta.

- L-lo siento. –le dijo por lo bajo.

- No, está... bien. Supongo que... me lo merezco por no hacerte caso. –contrapuso arrepentido, sintiéndose mal por exponer al oji-verde a tal espectáculo.

- Creo que sí. –le contestó, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de su parte.- Es broma. –confesó, ampliándose su sonrisa ante su desconcierto.

- ¿De… verdad? –preguntó azorado.

- Sí, vayamos a casa. –y entrecerró entonces, satisfecho sus ojos.

Así, con una mano le ayudaba Brooklyn a dirigir el volante, y con la otra lo sostenía de la cadera, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio mientras avanzaban lentamente por las calles donde seguía chispeando.

Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil, rápido y menos doloroso, si Hiro no hubiera llevado la bicicleta; pero como ese no era el caso, tenían que adaptarse y aceptar las circunstancias.

- Brooklyn. –llamó de pronto Hiro, atrayendo su atención.

- ¿Te duele? Resiste, ya casi llegamos. –le contesto, saliendo de sus pensamientos después de escuchar su voz.

- No es eso, pero... éste clima... –e hizo una pausa, sintiendo como el menor se tensaba y lo reflejaba en su agarre, el cual lo lastimó un poco pero no lo reflejó.

- Sí, se parece a aquel día en el que tú me encontraste... –comentó con un hilo de voz, siguiendo con su camino.- Me di cuenta y lo recordé, mientras te buscaba... –y su mirada, se ocultó entre sus cabellos empapados.

- Lo siento... no era mi intensión que lo recordaras. –se excusó el otro, sintiendo él mismo un malestar en su pecho.

- No es... tu culpa, Hiro. –y su mirada buscó la otra, sonriéndole esta vez con amargura.

Para ambos, era imposible no recordar aquel suceso en esos momentos.

_El mismo ambiente, las mismas circunstancias, y ellos dos. _

No importaba que el tiempo hubiera pasado. El recuerdo, seguía presente.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- "¡Lárgate! ¡Ya no queremos saber nada de ti! ¡Vete para siempre!" –gritaba y empujaba la mujer a un pequeño, mientras éste se resistía y lloraba desconsoladamente por sus palabras.

- ¡Pero Ma...má! ¡No me quiero... ir! ¡No quiero... alejarme de ustedes! –gimoteaba el infante una y otra vez, aferrándose a las faldas de su madre.

- ¡Qué te largues! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no queremos a un niño tan extraño como tú?! –esta vez, había sido el señor el que habló.

- ¡Pero Pa...pá! –y el pequeño no hacía sino más que llorar, al mismo tiempo que les veía.

- ¡Callate! ¡No me llames así! –le reprendió, soltándole una bófeta y haciendo que el oji-verde cayera de espaldas a uno de los charcos.

- ¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Es su hijo! –dijo de pronto el joven Kinomiya, que precisamente iba pasando por ahí, acercándose a ellos muy enojado al ver la escena.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡No te metas! ¡No es tu asunto, mocoso! –espetó indignado el señor, mirándole con molestia.

- ¡Por supuesto que me meto! ¡No voy a dejar que traten así a su hijo! –exclamó, mirándoles con rabia.- ¿Estás... bien, pequeño? Ven levántate, ven. –y lo ayudó a levantarse, cubriéndolo con su sombrilla mientras éste le miraba asombrado y al mismo tiempo, confundido.

- ¡La policía se va a enterar de esto! –les amenazó de pronto y con una mirada penetrante, sobresaltando a la pareja.

- ¡Querido! –replicando entonces asustada la señora.

- Tranquila, amor. Yo me encargo. –le dio un beso en la frente, relajándola de esta manera.- ¡Escúchame muy bien, mocoso! No sé quién eres, ni que quieres. ¡Pero vete de aquí! ¡Sólo eres un transeúnte y desconocido, que iba pasando _casualmente_ por aquí, no es tu asunto, te repito! – volvió a recalcar.

- ¡No! ¡El que no entiende es un usted! –contrapuso sin inmutarse.- ¡¿Qué no sabe que es delito tratar así a un ser humano, a su propio hijo, por Dios?! –les gritó.

- ¡T-tú no lo conoces! –mencionó la señora.- ¡El es un...!

- ¡Su hijo, señora! ¡Alguien que lleva sus mismos genes y sangre! –reafirmó.

- S-si tanto te importa éste... _"niño"_. ¡Entonces quédate con él! ¡Te lo regalamos! –y le aventó un par de carpetas a la cara, cerrando el peli-azul sus ojos para que no lo lastimaran.- Vámonos, querida. –la guió hasta el auto, ignorando las mirada que ambos niños les dieron.

- S-sí. –asintió ella, subiendo ambos al auto y encendiéndolo después.

- Veamos si sigues defendiendo igual a éste "_ser"_ cuando te des cuenta de lo que puede hacer. –apuntó el señor por la ventanilla, arrancando de una vez.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –comenzó a gritar y a llorar de nueva cuenta, tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro para tratar de alcanzar a sus progenitores-. ¡Ya no me portaré mal! ¡Haré lo que ustedes quie...ran! ¡Prometo que ya no seré un... monstruo, pero no me dejen! ¡No se... vayan! –seguía sollozando, a pesar de que el vehículo había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Y el japonés, no sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? –le dijo de pronto.- ¡No llores y sólo mírame! ¿Sí? Eso es, mírame sólo a mí. –le decía lo más tranquilo y sereno que podía, tomándolo de los hombros para que le viera fijamente.

- Escucha, tus papás tuvieron que irse y yo... –dudó por algunos segundos.- Yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante, ¿te parece? –esbozó una sonrisa, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al verle tan solo y desamparado.

- ¡Pero yo...! ¡Yo quiero ir... con mis papás! ¿Por qué no puedo ir con... ellos? –decía y preguntaba entre lágrimas, secándose algunas y dejando que otras cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Lo sé, sé que quieres ir con ellos pero... ellos no pueden llevarte. –le explicaba pausadamente.- Así que yo te cuidaré hasta que ellos... regresen por ti. ¿De acuerdo? Y hasta entonces, estaré siempre contigo, cuidándote y protegiéndote. Yo... te lo prometo. –una sonrisa perduró en sus labios, al tiempo que una fugaz lágrima que caía de sus ojos se confundía con las gotas de lluvia que ahora caía de su cabello.

- ¿D-de verdad? –preguntó con una tono y expresión lleno de ilusión, haciendo que sonriera.

- Sí, te lo prometo. –asintió, mostrándole su dedo meñique.

- ¡Está bien! –le dijo feliz, cayendo las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras cerraban su promesa.- ¿Y cómo te llamas? –preguntó, como si ya hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido.

- Hiro. ¿Y tú? –por lo que sonrió, al verlo mejor.

- Brooklyn. –le contestó con una gran sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos feliz.

- Entonces, Brooklyn. Vayamos a nuestra casa, a partir de hoy. –y le extendió su mano, volviendo a sonreírle.

- Hn. -asintió éste, agarrándose con fuerza a él.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

De aquello ya había pasado 10 largos años.

Años, en los que Hiro se había encargado de que Brooklyn poco a poco, y aunque fuera sólo una parte, fuera olvidando tan cruel acontecimiento con sus desalmados padres biológicos.

Cosa que por supuesto éste no lograba olvidar y que aún tenía las vivas imágenes en su mente, pero que a estás alturas de su vida, 10 años después de eso, lo había tomado y llevado de la mejor forma posible; ya no doliéndole tanto cómo cuando era pequeño y se despertaba en las noches bañado en sudor y gritando y llorando por la ausencia de sus progenitores, pasando a ser actualmente, sólo un recuerdo más de su vida.

Y lo que tampoco había olvidado y jamás olvidaría, sería la forma y arriesgo que había corrido Hiro en aquel momento por defenderlo y protegerlo, de las mismas personas que le habían dado la vida, y más aún, al ser unos completos desconocidos.

"_¿La ayuda de un desconocido?_" podrán decir muchos que había obtenido en ese momento, pero sí; justo eso había sido.

La ayuda, de una persona con una buena intensión -y también corazón-, que simplemente iba pasando por _ahí_ y a _esa_ hora, ayudándolo y sacándolo del infierno que pudo haberse convertido su vida; ya que después de todo, aún no sabe, -y quizás jamás sabrá-, por qué sus padres llevaban en aquella ocasión sus documentos y hasta una fuerte cantidad de dinero con ellos.

Pero eso era algo que ya no le importa. Porque desde que Hiro lo miró y le prometió que él estaría siempre con él, que lo protegería y lo cuidaría, desde ese momento había sabido que así sería; qué cumpliría con su promesa, y que jamás le fallaría.

Y exactamente así había sido. Nunca, jamás, le había fallado; ni siquiera en ese día en que creyó que lo había perdido.

Por lo que muchos podrían decirle que esa sensación de bienestar, confianza y alegría que sentía en su pecho, era la tan famosa sensación de "_Sentirse a salvo_", la misma que se produce al estar resguardado de cualquier mal y peligro, y justo así se sentía.

Aunque quizás fuera más que eso, pues la sensación era más intensa y acrecentadora, adjudicándolo entonces, a la persona que le hacía sentir aquello.

Para él, Hiro era... la persona más buena y atenta del mundo; y también, lo único y lo más importante que tenía en su propio mundo.

Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no sólo era gratitud lo que tenía hacia él, sino más bien, era otra clase de sentimientos que día a día llenaban y desbordaban su rebosante corazón. Y aunque todavía no tenía un nombre específico para esa emoción y/o sentimiento, -quizás ambos-, pero sabía que dentro de sí ya yacía el nombre de éste, siguiendo el principio de su habilidad innata, -maldición, según sus padres-, de _saber_ y por ende, hacer las cosas tan bien, a la perfección, sin siquiera haberlo hecho o estudiado antes, e inclusive, practicado.

Así que mientras "eso" fuera identificado y tuviera nombre, él seguiría al lado de Hiro, haciendo lo posible por comenzar a pagarle de alguna forma, todo lo que él había hecho por él en esos años.

No lo dejaría, ni lo abandonaría. Tenían una promesa que muy posiblemente jamás de rompería.

- Pues... –inició el doctor que habían llamado en cuanto llegaron, terminando de examinarlo.- Tal parece que no hay ningún hueso roto, y éste dolor de aquí... –presionó un poco, sacándole un leve gemido.

- Es sólo la zona inflamada de la caída. ¡Te pondrás bien! –le dio una palmada, sobresaltando al convaleciente.

- ¿Y entonces se pondrá bien, Doctor? –quiso estar más que seguro Brooklyn, por lo que preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto! Un poco de descanso, ésta pomada... ¡Y estará curado en dos días! –dijo, entregándole el pomito al oji-verde.- Aunque, muchachos... me temó que si no se quitan esas ropas mojadas enseguida, pescaran un buen resfriado. ¡Cámbiense, por favor! -les ordenó, mostrando una sonrisa después.

- Sí, gracias, lo haremos enseguida. Muchas gracias por venir, Doctor. –siendo Brooklyn, quien lo despidió en la puerta.- ¿Hiro, quieres que te traiga un cambio en particular? –le preguntó al volver, esperando la respuesta de éste.

- Cualquier cosa que me traigas estará bien. –confesó, entrecerrando sus ojos complacido por la atención y los buenos tratos que el otro siempre le daba.

- Está bien. –asintió, sonriendo al verle que ya se veía mejor.- ¡Por cierto! –dijo de pronto, antes de entrar a su habitación.- Muchas gracias... –y una vez dicho esto, entró, regresando minutos después cambiado y con la ropa de su compañero.

- Espero que esto esté bien. –comentó, ayudando a sacarle la chamarra que traía.

- Brooklyn. –le habló, mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Por qué me diste las gracias? –quiso saber.

- Por todo. –y entrecerró sus ojos.- Por salvarme ese día, y por todo lo que has hecho por mí a partir de ese momento. –confesó.

- En ese caso... –dijo después de algunos segundos de silencio en que los dos permanecieron cara a cara en el sillón.- Gracias por haberme buscado y ayudado hoy. También... por estar siempre conmigo. Muchas... gracias. –volvió a decir, sin dejar de ver esos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, hasta confundido.

- ¿Hiro? –preguntando entonces confundido al ver el desconcierto y mutismo que mostraba, acercándose un poco más para tomarle la temperatura.

Claro que su mano fue atrapada antes de que tocara su frente, controlándola y haciéndola a un lado para poder terminar de romper la distancia que los separaba, besándolo en la boca.

Éste, ante el contacto se sorprendió, abriendo grande sus ojos y llenándose su mente de muchas dudas y preguntas.

Si bien era cierto que desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos habían tenido algunas muestras de afecto -abrazos y besos de buenas noches, principalmente-, nunca había tenido _"ésta"_ singular muestra de afecto.

_¿Entonces por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué__... se sentían tan bien?_

- No tienes fiebre... –susurró por lo bajo una vez que se separaron, viéndole con sumo desconcierto.

- No. ¿Y tú? –por lo que tomó su temperatura, permaneciendo algunos minutos así.

Y entonces en el interior de Brooklyn, una pequeña voz se oyó: _"Amor"._

Por lo que entrecerró sus ojos, reconociendo el nombre de ese... sentimiento.

- Lo sabía. –se dijo para sí, sonriéndole a Hiro y haciéndole perder la cabeza como desde el primer día en que le vio.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Yay! non

Y ahí mi reto de la quincena, inspirado en el concepto e imagen de _Protección_, en éste caso, a nuestro Broo-chan ñ---ñ

¡Dios! Nunca me imagine que así de pronto comenzará a escribir fic's de Hiro/Brooklyn, pero bueno, si para la primer quincena fue un Ryuk/Light, no me sorprende mucho ésta elección nxn

Todo sea por el Crack, a veces no tan Crack y más bien Occ nxn?

En fin n.n ¿Me dejas review con tu opinión? ^^

Y de antemano, muchas gracias a las personas que sí dejen reviews. Se los agradezco mucho ;)


End file.
